Of Couple Fights and Kisses
by Michaelalizzy
Summary: SebaCiel fluff in the manor. And in their modern-day place as well. These short chapters have no relation to each other unless specified. Just cute, romance going on between our favorite Kuroshitsuji boys. :D And maybe a couple fight or two. But mostly kisses. Yeah. Mostly kisses. And yes, I know the title isn't perfect but I like it. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Sometimes I think everyone is trying to crush me. My teachers, my soccer team, my 'friends' just everyone. And whenever someone attempts to pound me down, I grab my notebook and write. It has to be my notebook. It can't be my laptop. It has to be by hand. So here we have pointless yet fluffy SebaCiel oneshots, drabbles etc. because I want it. This'll be updated when I write more. I have about four ready, all written in this past week. So let's get started.**

_**Disclaimer: Neither Ciel nor Sebastian are mine. They belong to Yana Toboso. And I am not her.**_

The little things

It was the little things Ciel like most.

Sure, he definitely wasn't complaining about the rough passion that went on at night, he thoroughly enjoyed that aspect, but it was the embarrassing words, the chaste kisses, the tight embraces that he really loved. No matter how hard Ciel may blush or how unexpected they may be…

"Young master, I've brought the chocolate cake you requested."

Ciel shook himself out of his thoughts when he heard Sebastian's voice. He looked down at his desk covered with paper. He sighed; this was no time to be fantasizing about his butler!

Sebastian entered the room and Ciel looked up from the pile of documents and smiled graciously at the sight of the two things he loved most in the world. Sebastian and cake. In that order. "Just set it here," he said pushing his papers to the sides, "I need something to distract me from my work for a little while."

Sebastian nodded before placing the cake in front of Ciel. As his master ate he stood by him and checked over every paper that had been completed.

Silently, Ciel indicated to Sebastian that he was done. But before the demon took his plate away he planted a brief kiss on Ciel's cheek. "I love you," he whispered softly, letting his warm breath brush against Ciel's ear and neck, "I love you, Ciel." And with that, he was gone, leaving the young boy to grin like an idiot and blush furiously in private, to his bursting heart's content.


	2. Chapter 2

**My greatest fear? That your support will one day disappear. I love everyone who reads this. I'm not trying to be dramatic, I just am. I swear.**

Fearless?

It sat there.

It sat there, unmoving, eyes staring into Ciel's mind and soul. Ciel sat there, unmoving, eyes staring at it in apprehension.

It moved. Ciel freaked.

"SEBASTIAN!"

"Young master!" Sebastian burst into the room, eyes glowing red and alert. He scanned the room but seeing no immediate danger, turned to look at the young boy staring fearfully at his desk. Sebastian followed Ciel's line of sight and sighed, with both relief and exasperation, "My lord," he began slowly, "I assure you, that spider cannot harm you."

Ciel blushed, "I know _that_," he said with as much contempt as he could muster, "It's merely a distraction and a pest and I would rather you dispose of it immediately." He was lying through his teeth and both knew it.

Sebastian smirked, "Then why have you moved your chair so far away from your desk? And why are you staring at it like it's going to rip your head off any second?"

"I am not!" The small boy chirped indignantly.

"My lord, is it possible that you are scared of spiders?"

"N-No! What do you-"

Just then, Sebastian stepped forwards and swept the spider into his open palm. Ciel flinched and drew his chair back ever farther.

"Young master, a fear is nothing to be afraid of."

Ciel blushed harder, "J-Just shut up and get rid of it."

Sebastian smirked again as he opened the window and tossed the spider out. Deciding to have some fun he grinned and grandly announced, "I have vanquished the horrible beast!"

The young earl rolled his eyes, "Oh, my knight in shining armor," he said, voice dripping with sarcasm.

Sebastian's signature smirk widened as he swooped down to kneel in front of his master. He looked up at Ciel, arms slithering around the boy's slim waist, "Does that make you my damsel in distress? Isn't it customary to tank your prince with a kiss?

Ciel felt another wave of heat color his cheeks, "Shut up. It's not like you're not without your own fears." Though he knew this to be false, his demon was fearless.

Sebastian nodded, deciding to give this one to the boy, "Very true."

"I- wait, what?"

"Fear is something instilled in both humans and demons alike," Sebastian explained, nuzzling his hands into Ciel's chest, hands sneaking under his shirt to rub his back.

Ciel thought about this while absent-mindedly pushing his butler head away. Was Sebastian actually _not_ perfect?

"Sebastian," he began carefully, "Do not lie to me, what are you afraid of?"

The raven lifted his head and pressed their foreheads and noses together, leaning over the boy and feeling the younger's face heat up again. His smirk melted into a smile as he whispered,

"Of losing you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for everything guys. You guys rock. If there is anything you ever want or need, tell me and I'll try my best to help, I really will.**

Thank you

"Sebastian?"

"Yes, Ciel?"

"Stay here tonight… with me… please…"

These three lines kept playing over and over again in Sebastian's head as Ciel lazily doodled on his bare chest with his soft fingertip. Sebastian's muscles barely tensed underneath Ciel's trailing finger but the boy didn't seem to mind in the slightest.

Sebastian watched Ciel's face fondly, eyes tracing over each and every soft detail. Ciel looked up at Sebastian with wide eyes. Sebastian smiled and allowed himself to get lost in their affectionate color.

Ciel's eyes flicked down to Sebastian's collarbone. His hands moved to wrap around Sebastian's neck and pulled himself up so their lips could meet. Their kiss was short, sweet and full of warmth and a sense of protection.

"My Ciel," Sebastian said as they broke apart, "You've gotten better."

Ciel blushed but refused to look away, "Just because I have a good teacher."

A smirk found its way onto Sebastian's lip as he leaned down to kiss his little lover again. Ciel shivered as Sebastian wrapped his arms around the boy's waist to pull him closer. Sebastian responded by raising one of his ungloved hands to fiddle in Ciel's blue-gray hair. The young earl hummed happily and pulled away, "Sebastian?"

"Yes, my kitten?"

"…Thank you…"

"For what?" Sebastian asked, slightly dumbfounded. Had he done anything lately that deserved recognition?

"For nothing," Ciel replied, burying himself into Sebastian's neck, "For everything."

"Well, in that case, you are most very welcome, my love."


	4. Chapter 4

**I hope this makes sense to someone other than me.**

Every day

Every minute of every day of every year of Ciel Phantomhive's teenage life is consumed with work. Every day he wakes up to a new stack of paperwork by his bed. Every day he finds a new mission from the Queen waiting for him with breakfast. Every day he deals with incompetence and stupidity from his underlings. Every day he manipulates and controls. Every day he's stressed and tired.

Every day the butler proposes that he help. Every day the master declines.

Every day they both try. The butler to help and the master to reject the offers offered. Every day the master wins.

But it's a new day. Perhaps the butler will win. Perhaps the master will relax. Perhaps there will be no more paperwork. Perhaps the servants and workers will organize themselves. Perhaps nothing will go wrong. Perhaps master and butler will find time to themselves, together.

And perhaps pigs will learn to fly.

Both master and butler know this will never happen. They know they can never relax. They know they have work to do. They know they have a contract to fulfill and lives to lead. They know they have to be the leaders. They know they have to rely on one another while still seeming independent.

They know they must one day part, that their jobs will finish and they will separate. They know that only then will they be able to relax. But when the master leaves, the butler will still be left. And when the master leaves he will never see the butler again.

But they will forever be together.

That's the only thing that keeps them going.


	5. Chapter 5

** Oops. I guess last chapter got a little depressive. But at least they have something to work towards right? Sorry anyways. I'm feeling much happier than I was last week because of a chance meeting in school of anime fangirls like me. But I still have a couple stories I need to move from my notebook onto my computer. So here we go:**

Facebook

_Ciel Phantomhive has listed you as his boyfriend on Facebook. To confirm this request, click the link below:_

Sebastian's cursor hovered over the link for a moment before clicking on it happily. His laptop took him to his Request page where he was given the option to Accept or Decline the relationship request. Smiling, he found his cursor over the Accept button before pausing. Was his master-actually-boyfriend sure he wants this? To make this public? Sebastian sure as hell didn't mind but what about Ciel? Sebastian also sure as hell didn't want to deal with an embarrassed teenage boy later. He would ask him.

As if on cue, Ciel walked into the living room. He saw Sebastian and smiled, "Hey, Sebastian." He sat next to him on the couch and curled up next to him. Sebastian slumped down on the cushions so Ciel could rest his head on Sebastian's chest and watch the laptop screen. Ciel willingly complied and cuddled up next to Sebastian's warm body, tucking his knees in. His attention turned to the screen and his smile widened, "I see you found my Facebook request."

Sebastian ruffled Ciel's blue-gray hair, "I sure did. But I have to talk to you about it for a minute."

Ciel twisted his head around to look into the older demon's blood-red eyes, his face fell suddenly and he asked, "What about it?"

Sebastian gave his small lover a reassuring smile, "I just wanted to ask; are you sure you want to do this?"

Ciel turned back around and sat up on his own, staring at the wall, "Well, I just thought… we don't have to, if you don't want to. Forget about it then."

Sebastian placed his laptop to the side before capturing Ciel's face in his ungloved hands, turning it towards himself, "You misunderstood me. I want to but do you want to make this public? People at school may see it, as well as the rest of the world."

Ciel tore his face out of Sebastian's hands, and shoved them away, "You think I'm embarrassed about this?"

Sebastian nodded in a way that said, 'Well, yeah.'

"Are you an idiot? Of course I am, but do I care? Have I ever cared? Sebastian, I-I love you and I don't care who knows it. Do you remember who initiated this relationship? It was me; do you think I would have if I was too embarrassed? People can think what they want but I would hate to be them, who will never find a person as perfect for them as you are for me."

Sebastian, in shock due to Ciel's little speech, just sat the and watched as the small boy huffed and stood up before continuing to speak, "You don't have to accept if you don't want to, it doesn't matter, I guess."

Just as he was walking away, Sebastian lunged forward with his demonic speed and grabbed Ciel's wrist to jerk him back to the couch. A small cry of protest was silenced as the elder captured the younger's lips in a brief kiss. As he pulled away he dragged Ciel back to his spot on the couch.

"Ciel, I want you to see this."

Sebastian took him laptop with one hand, his other still holding Ciel, and placed the computer on the small boy's lap. His arm wrapped behind Ciel's torso to reach the farther side of the keyboard. He made sure was Ciel paying attention to the screen before moving the little white arrow to click to the Accept button. He grabbed Ciel's hand and held it in his and directed the much, much smaller fingers to the left mouse button. Together they accepted the request.

_Sebastian Michaelis is now in a relationship with Ciel Phantomhive._

**This one's not great but oh well. XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**(Here's a hint: This is a modern-day thing) XD (And it's OOC… but remember, I was upset and exhausted when I wrote this. Still kind of am but it'll pass… right?)**

Where are you?

Ciel's first thought when he awoke was the date today and what special day it was. His second thought was Sebastian.

"Hmm… Bastian…" Ciel reached out, blindly searching for his demon lover who had fallen asleep next to him last night. Feeling only cool sheets he blearily opened his eyes. Seeing no one he sat up and rubbed his eyes. Besides himself, the room was totally empty.

"Sebastian?"

Suddenly angry at Sebastian for leaving him, especially on this special day, Ciel stood up and ran out of his room, calling for the other demon, "Sebastian!" He ran into the living room, then the kitchen, then Sebastian's own unused bedroom. (Because when Sebastian sleeps, he does it in Ciel's room.) After trying every other room in the house he ran out into the cold, early December snow in his thin nightshirt. "SEBASTIAN!"

Getting no response, and because his bare feet were beginning to freeze, Ciel dashed back inside. Where was his demon? He went through every room again, calling for Sebastian in every room multiple times. Sebastian had never disappeared like this before; he never even got out of bed before Ciel woke up!

Then Ciel paused, noticing something. Sebastian's black coat, the one that always hung by the front door was gone. That meant Sebastian had gone somewhere.

He had gone somewhere without Ciel. Without saying anything or even leaving a note!

The small demon was still cold from the snow outside but that could never be as chilling as the fact that Sebastian was gone. Ciel knew he'd be back but the very fact that he wasn't told hurt him the most. Obviously not being able to go back to sleep, Ciel trudged over to the couch and fell on top of it, stomach-first, not even caring that his shirt slipped up to his ribs, revealing his back and bare legs and thighs. He whimpered slightly, pained that Sebastian hadn't even remembered today was-

He heard the door open and his head immediately perked up, eyes wide and expecting, "Sebastian?" He couldn't see over the couch but the voice than answered him was sufficient.

"Ciel? Are you awake?"

Ciel jumped up and seeing a very, very familiar person there yelled, "Sebastian!" He ran and jumped into Sebastian's startled arms, causing him to drop multiple plastic bags to the floor.

"C-Ciel? What happened?" Sebastian asked, trying to pick up the fallen bags, and hug his little lover at the same time. Very quickly he decided Ciel was more important than groceries and knelt down to hug him back tightly against his chest, "I went to the store, I didn't know you were awake. Are you… wait… Ciel, are you crying?"

Ciel was crying indeed. He didn't know why he was so upset over Sebastian missing the morning of this day, but he couldn't care less at the moment, "S-Sebastian-" he sobbed into his demon's shirt, "D-Don't leave ag-again. P-Please."

Sebastian gave a humorless chuckle, trying to lighten the atmosphere, "I just went to the store to pick up a couple things. It was just for an hour. But if it means that much to you, you can come with me next time."

Ciel sobbed harder, Sebastian hadn't even remembered the day. But how was he supposed to remind him? "N-No, it-it's just th-the day. I-I-It's-" Ciel broke off, too upset to continue.

Sebastian, finally realizing why Ciel was so upset, brought his mouth next to the boy's small ear, "You think I forgot your birthday? What kind of lover would I be if I forgot something as terrific as this? I needed to go pick something up to make your special day… well… special. Here, I'll get it." Carefully, he pried Ciel away from his right side and slipped a gloved hand into his deep coat pocket. Ciel couldn't catch what he drew out of it but he didn't even care. Sebastian was back.

"Here." Sebastian's one word was accompanied by no explanation; all he did was hand a small, dark blue velvet box to Ciel. A birthday present? The small boy eyed it suspiciously; _this_ was why Sebastian had left him? Cautiously he accepted the box and Sebastian scooped him up and sat them both down on the couch. Ciel looked at the box in his hand again, not sure what to do with it. Sebastian laughed, "Aren't you going to open it?"

Ciel looked up at the older demon with his wide, bi-colored eyes questioningly. **(A/N Because opening a birthday present is difficult. XD)** Sebastian laughed again and took Ciel's hands into his own much larger ones, "Let me help."

The box silently slid opened on two silver hinges. What Ciel saw inside made him scream. Sebastian smiled as Ciel began to shake his head, "Sebastian, no… I… no."

"Ciel," Sebastian grabbed the smaller boy's face in his hands, "Feel free to say no but it would make me truly happy if you could finally be completely and only mine. No one else has a right to touch you. So please," Sebastian paused a moment as he watched Ciel tearfully shake his head in his hands, "Ciel," he began again slowly, as if scared of a negative reaction, "Will you marry me?"

Rendered speechless, Ciel nodded tearfully, newly formed tears flowing down his cheeks.

Sebastian smiled wider as he pulled the gift out of its box, "I'm glad."

Carefully, he took Ciel's left hand and slipped the gift onto his finger. Ciel gasped at the cold metal of the silver band and stared at it. It was much better than the one Elizabeth gave him, much more subtle, but flashy enough so everyone noticed it. His right hand shakily rose to twist the simple band around his ring finger to read the elegant engravings. He tearfully laughed; it was just like Sebastian to put something like this on an engagement ring…

_Property of Sebastian Michaelis_

** You have no idea how much I needed this. Both when I was writing it in my notebook and when I was typing it just now. So, I hope you like OOC Sebastian Michaelis and Ciel Phantomhive anyways. **** See you guys soon! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Please bear with me and all of this OOC-ness.**

When nothing is right…

Sebastian made his way to his master's bedroom in the morning to wake him up, just like always. Sebastian had no reason to think this morning would go any other way than it usually would. Until he approached Ciel's door…

He heard a faint noise coming from the other side of the large double doors. Straining to hear the muffled sound, Sebastian put his ear against the wood and listened. It sounded like… not crying, or sobbing, or weeping, just a short series of small, choked out noises, only two or three. Soon, the boy had obviously composed himself and a faint ruffling of sheets and blankets could be heard, indicating Ciel had laid back down to wait for his butler. Not wanting Ciel to know Sebastian had heard him, he straightened and walked in, intent on cheering up his master.

Unfortunately, that didn't work. When Sebastian finally exited the room, he sighed and leaned against the door. It hadn't taken long at all to realize something was deeply troubling his little lover. After his indirect interrogation came up with naught, Sebastian tried very light, simple questions. When that failed as well, he, rather foolishly and bluntly told Ciel he had been heard. It had all gone downhill from there. That was all he'd be willing to admit.

Sebastian ran a hand through his disheveled hair, messing it up further. He had been ordered to go about his day like normal, so he had no choice but to do so. So that's what he would do. That's what he had to do, being the one hell of a butler he was. At least until Ciel came and asked for his help. Then he would be one hell of a lover.

And he definitely wouldn't be complaining.

But until then, he would simply be a butler, forced to watch his master suffer in silence. And he would hate every moment of it.

All day, he watched his master closely, even more closely than normal, waiting patiently for the moment when Ciel would need him. When Ciel would cling to him and require comfort and cry on his shoulder. That's all he ever wanted. Not for Ciel to become upset, but for Ciel to trust him, for Ciel to know that he will always have Sebastian.

And because of his close observation, hell, even without his close observation, Sebastian could clearly see something was on Ciel's mind all day, weighing him down. A couple times he had caught the younger boy's eyes fill with tears, only to have them be quickly blinked away, so as to not get them on his paperwork.

One of the worst times was when he peeked around a hallway and caught Ciel curled up in the corner of the hallway, a single, solitary tear leaking down his face. No more tears fell but Sebastian knew Ciel had them inside.

But for the worst, most tortuous thing Sebastian had seen was when Lady Elizabeth had come over to visit. She had had a 'bad day' and was in tears because of it. Something about her dress not being made in time or something. Ciel had the pleasure of listening to Elizabeth cry for an hour or so, attempting to comfort her, before she lashed out and ran out of the manor sobbing, claiming Ciel 'didn't care'. That was when Sebastian truly wanted to murder somebody. Could that idiotic girl be so clueless as to not see Ciel was despairing as well? How stupid of her, how selfish, so absorbed in her own world, not noticing anything else. Right after she fled, Ciel excused himself to the bathroom and Sebastian heard a single sob _almost_ emit from his throat. But being the Phantomhive he is, he didn't cry.

The moment Sebastian had been waiting for, the moment when he could comfort his lover, came too late for his liking. Way too late. But it was better late than never.

But first, to set the scene. Sebastian and Ciel had to go visit a new crime scene on the Queen's orders. As if this was a signal, Finny broke Ciel's cane, Mey-Rin lost Ciel's new eye-patch and Bard accidently burnt part of Sebastian's last clean tailcoat. (The others had been ruined by Mey-Rin.) In addition, Pluto had thought this an appropriate time to come bounding down the hall and glomp Sebastian, pushing Ciel over onto his ankle in an awkward position. Though he claimed it was fine, Sebastian knew otherwise, but couldn't argue when Ciel excused himself to go to the bathroom again. Instead he attempted to organize the others but they were also busy sobbing.

Could anyone see that Ciel had problems of his own to deal with? Could no one work competently and effectively? Ciel was under a lot of pressure, he didn't have time to deal with useless shenanigans.

Sebastian, eventually giving up, left the four to their own devices, with strict instructions not to move from their current individual spots. Not like they would listen. He hastily went to find Ciel, shedding his ruined tailcoat in the process and tossing it who knows where. He had more pressing issue to deal with than a tailcoat.

It wasn't hard to find Ciel, especially if you closed your eyes and listened for tormented sobs. The first sob he heard startled Sebastian beyond belief and he moved faster, almost tearing through the manor and through the bathroom door.

His blood-red eyes widened at the sight on the bathroom floor. Ciel was sitting on the cold tile, curled up and leaning against the wall, sobs and wails racking his petite frame. His chest moved quickly, trying to breathe faster than his cries. Ciel glanced up at Sebastian and scrambled to his feet, not saying a word but not halting his crying. He brushed past Sebastian and into the hallway, obviously trying to get outside to the scene, where he was supposed to be at in ten minutes. If the carriage went quickly they could still make it.

Silently, Sebastian lunged forwards and grabbed Ciel's waist to pull him into a tight embrace. He whispered sweet and supposedly-uplifting nothings in Ciel's small ear. Reassuring the boy he was alright, Sebastian rubbed right in between Ciel's shoulder-blades, where the most tension was. Finally giving in, Ciel wrapped his own arms around under Sebastian's and around his broad chest. Small fists pressed themselves against the back of Sebastian's shoulders. Ciel sobbed harder, no longer even trying to care, burying his face in Sebastian's neck. When asked what was wrong he replied 'nothing'. When gently pressed, he answered 'everything'.

Sebastian knelt there with Ciel, supporting the boy with his arms, and placed him on his knees. He whispered that if Ciel wanted to talk, then he would always have his butler-actually-lover there for him. Ciel cried until no more tears fell and his eyes were red and puffy. He pulled away, hands limply falling to his sides, apology tumbling out of his lips. It was cut off however by Sebastian's own warm lips. A few stray tears formed and fell, but sobs no longer shook Ciel's body. And for that, they were both glad. They got up like nothing had happened; Ciel wiped his cheeks one last time before they took their time getting to the Queen's crime scene.

From then on, Ciel always cried on his demonic lover's shoulder and Sebastian never once minded in the least.

**That was my entire day. I woke up, wanted to cry. Went to an orthodontist appointment, almost did cry. Went to school, tears formed but were brushed away within a second. Went to lunch and listened to my friend rant on about how her life is terrible, single tear fell. Went to Science class, allowed myself two tears. Went to English and Geometry, deciding as soon as I got home I'd cry. Lost my soccer bag after school, cried even after I found it. Couldn't change in the changing room because someone fainted, cried. I remember, a couple of my friends asked me what was wrong and I couldn't tell them. I didn't even know myself. When I did get in, I **_**sobbed**_**, I'm not even kidding. I could hardly breath, I was a total mess, couldn't stop, sounded like I had asthma. Cried on the way to my soccer game. But guess what happened when I got there. Sprinted over to the field, immediately bombarded with questions like 'Are you okay?' and 'Were you crying?' I wasn't pressed for answers; I was left alone for a minute or so. Then one girl came over, told me it was okay, told me it would be alright. I clung to her like a baby and sobbed. During our warm-up most of the rest of the team came over and told me that if I wanted to talk or if I needed help then they were there. Got a text from a friend asking if I was okay. Played soccer, we lost but we played well and everyone was just really supportive. Both while playing and while not. I felt pathetic, I still do actually, but it was kind of cool to know that people actually care. I just had a bad day, that's all. It ended alright. So, sorry for saying this, this was my inspiration for this chapter. And I just want to say thanks to my entire soccer team, to Courtney, to Sarah and to those random girls who made sure I was alright and to everyone else, thanks to my parents for not asking questions but knowing exactly what to say, and I want to say thanks to everyone who reads this. To those who review, to those who favorite or alert, to those who PM me, to those who review and ask if I need to talk… I freaking love you all. I really, really do. Thanks for being my 'Sebastian'. I crying now, I'm going to bed. Night and sorry again for the drama I **_**had**_** to type, it should be finished, never to happen again. Love you all.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Wow, thanks so much, guys. You're seriously awesome. Thanks for just everything. My friends say I need a boyfriend? I say I just need my wonderful, wonderful readers. Boyfriends are overrated. XD Today's going much better and yesterday was just a phase. Thanks for pulling me back to reality. Love you!**

The best things come in small packages

"Ciel, is something the matter?" Sebastian asked as he pulled away, breaking their kiss, "You seem distracted." They were sitting on the edge of Ciel's bed, the young boy in his demon's lap but Ciel seemed, not less enthusiastic but… it was as if his mind was elsewhere.

Ciel hastily shook his head, "Nothing's wrong, I'm sorry. I'll try harder," he said, quickly pulling himself up to meet Sebastian's lips again. He dove in for another kiss but was rejected when Sebastian turned away.

"Sebastian, I said I'm sorry. I promise I'm not distracted," he pleaded.

Sebastian held the boy by his shoulders at arm's length, "You seem rather distressed. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something was causing you anguish and I didn't even bother to find out what it was."

Blue and purple eyes lowered and small fingers aimlessly played with the buttons on the older demon's shirt. "I'm sorry," Ciel said quietly, "I'm trying my best, I really am but I'm not very good yet. I'll get better, I promise but…" he trailed off, not sure if he should finish.

"But what?" Sebastian prompted.

Ciel turned his head to the side, unknowingly giving Sebastian a better view of his purple contracted eye. His voice was barely audible, "But… until then… I was thinking… well… you can… you have my p-permission t-to… find someone e-else… if I can't s-satisfy you."

"Ciel, I never-" Sebastian was cut off.

"Th-There's no need to deny it, you are a d-demon. It's in your nature. I've been thinking about this lately and… I feel responsible because… I'm never sure what to do next or how to do it."

Ciel was about to continue but his face was suddenly trapped between Sebastian's hands as he felt warm lips envelop his own pleasantly. Sebastian lightly bit Ciel's lower lip and the boy wasted no time in granting the demon access to his mouth. Sebastian explored the already very familiar territory of Ciel before coaxing the other's tongue to dance. Ciel whimpered happily as he felt Sebastian's lips move against his and Sebastian's tongue running through his mouth, along his teeth, across his tongue. But he still had a guilty knot in the pit of his stomach.

Sebastian pulled away, "Ciel, how could you ever think that about me?

Though it seemed like a rhetorical questions, Sebastian's urgent tone, intent eyes and expecting pause indicated he wanted an answer.

Ciel flushed, "W-Well, y-you're so m-much o-older than me and have more e-ex-experience. And I always f-feel so g-g-good b-but you-"Ciel broke off when he saw Sebastian shaking his head.

"I may be a demon but humans have formed a rather inaccurate stereotypical version of us." He shifted and captured Ciel's lips again briefly, "Ciel, our relationship is not based off sexual desire or satisfaction. It's based off our love for each other, am I right?" Ciel nodded. "Ciel, I love you so much and I can't imagine life without you. I would do anything to keep you happy, to see you smile. And after all the time I've spent with you, I know for a fact that no one will ever attract even a speck of my attention." Sebastian's arms encircled the much smaller male and pulled him into a tight hug and whispered in his ear, "You are the most satisfying person I have ever met. I don't care how much or how little 'experience' you have. I'm yours, forever, and nothing will ever change that."

Ciel buried his face into Sebastian as he felt his cheeks burn. He was happy, of course but he just couldn't force the blush away. He also didn't want Sebastian to see his tears of relief.

Sebastian didn't pressure him, instead letting him silently weep his happiness while planting chaste kisses on the top of his hair.

Only when Ciel had managed to calm himself did he speak, "S-Sebastian?" he choked out.

"Yes, my Ciel?"

"I-I still want to…"

"Want to what?"

Ciel mumbled something incoherently into the well-defined muscles in Sebastian's chest.

"I'm sorry, Ciel; I didn't catch that."

Ciel looked up at Sebastian and rested his chin on his lover's chest, "The only way I can get experience is if I practice right?"

The look on Sebastian's face was priceless.

**IT'S SO FLUFFY I'M GOING TO DIE! XD**


	9. Chapter 9

** Let's play pretend. I meet a guy. He sits in front of me in Wellness class. He's really nice. You with me so far? I'm constantly accused of flirting with him. But I'm not. Then my friend told me that he asked her if I was going to homecoming with anyone. But she tends to lie about things like this. I've no problem with going with him but what am I supposed to believe? What if he does asks me? How do I say 'yes'? What do I do afterwards? Do I tell other people? He's so much taller than me, will I look stupid? Though I highly doubt he actually said that, it never hurts to have a plan. Right?**

His little lover: True feelings

"Sebastian!"

Sebastian spun around at the sound of Ciel's worried voice, "Ciel! What happened? What's the matter?"

Ciel ran into the kitchen with his school bag slung over one shoulder, looking harried, "I- I- I- at… at school… and she… she… Sebastian… she- she-"

Sebastian knelt down next to his Ciel, "Is it a girl? What happened with her?" By this time he was worried. Anything that could ruffle his brave little demon this badly was…

"She… askedmeout." Ciel said the last three words really quickly before he ducked his head and blushed furiously.

Sebastian blinked once. Then again. Then again. His face broke out in a broad grin, "Th-that's what this is about?" He took one of his hands off Ciel's shoulders to smother his laughter.

Ciel glared, "It- it isn't funny!"

Sebastian made the mistake of looking back at the small demon. His furious blush was simply adorable! He burst out laughing, no longer even trying to hold it in. Ciel shoved away and made to storm upstairs to his room to recover his pride but Sebastian grabbed his wrist and refused to let go.

Sebastian lightly kissed his little lover's cheek, "Ciel, I'm sorry. You're right. It's not funny," he said, eyes twinkling with amusement, "What's going to be funny is to hear how you rejected her." He stayed there smiling, obviously waiting for the story. Ciel chose not to reply, instead directing his burning face to watch the suddenly very interesting kitchen tiles.

"Ciel… you _did_ reject her… right?"

The small demon tore away from Sebastian's worried fingers and anxious gaze. He spun around and folded his arms like a little kid, "What was I _supposed _to say?" he asked indignantly, "That I'm a demon in love with another demon who's not only three or four times my age but male as well?"

Ciel heard a small choked sound come from behind him, but it was quickly smothered. Oh no, was Sebastian really that upset over this? Ciel spun back around, now worried beyond compare, "Sebastian, are you…"

His demon had his fingers covering his lips so as to not let any sound out. His eyes had squeezed shut and his shoulders were shaking.

"Oh, God. Sebastian, look I'm sorry, I shouldn't have accepted but it just kind of slipped out and you know that. And you know that I don't like her. And I'm sorry I told you, and I'm sorry it upset you and I'm sorry, okay? I'm just sorry," Ciel rambled, "Please don't be mad, please don't get upset. I don't like her, alright, I like you. We've been through so much together and I could never imagine not being by your side." Ciel knelt down to get closer to Sebastian and put his small hands on Sebastian's broad shoulders. Though startled by the tears leaking out of Sebastian's closed eyelids, he continued, "Sebastian, please look at me. I'm sorry you're unhappy, but really, it's nothing. It's just this once and I'll tell her it won't work. I'm sorry; I really didn't know what to say. And I- Sebastian, I love you." Ciel very rarely told Sebastian he loved him, but he really, truly did. He just never had the guts to say it out loud.

Ciel was cut off by a small sound. He was paying more attention and this… Ciel could tell this wasn't a sad or distressed sound. It was… laughter?

"Sebastian?"

Ciel's small fingers grabbed onto Sebastian's hand and wrenched it away from his mouth unceremoniously. The older demon burst into unexpected laughter. He opened his eyes and Ciel say they were shining with glee and playful tears.

The younger blushed furiously and spun back around before attempting to storm to his room. He was almost out of the kitchen when he felt Sebastian's hand wrap around his wrist, "Ciel, hold on." Sebastian twirled the boy back around and pulled him into a tight embrace. Ciel struggled for a minute before giving in and stiffly accepting Sebastian's hug.

"Ciel, you're right, I wouldn't know what to do either. I'm not upset with you, exactly the opposite. I was just admiring how cute you were when confused or distressed by something as this. It- it's been so long and you still don't know what to do," Sebastian smothered a couple giggles, "But does it really have to come to me in tears before you say you love me? Ciel, I love you and I tell you every day. I think if anyone else would have to live on your pathetic excuse for a show of affection, they may just wither away and die," he teased.

"Oh, shut up," Ciel retorted, blushing harder.

With a final laugh, Sebastian pulled away and kissed Ciel on the cheek, "Let's get you ready for your date, shall we?"

**Oh, what fun those two have! I had fun writing this. This was so much better than soccer practice today. Seriously. Maybe I'm in a good enough mood to go finish those chapters to every other story. XD Hope you guys liked it!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Guess who got through today without crying? ME THAT'S WHO! And my cousins got here today and I'm excited.**

All I need

Everyone gets upset sometimes. Even demons. Sebastian Michaelis was no exception. Though he normally kept his emotions under control.

But sometimes, he can't help it. Nothing goes right, or something happens, Sebastian's not sure what happens, but sometimes, he breaks down. Ever since he and Ciel moved to the Underworld, his abilities and cunning personality is not only matched but sometimes exceeded by other demons. In Hell, he's just like a human would be on Earth.

This time was such a time. Sebastian wasn't sure why, he just had a really bad day altogether. But only in his wildest dreams would he ever show it or allow Ciel to find out. Ciel's happiness came before Sebastian's sissy emotions. That's how it would stay.

But one day, it got a little overwhelming. Nothing was working out, they had guests coming over in a couple hours and nothing was getting done. And it was all Sebastian's fault. He wasn't paying proper attention and so many things had gone wrong.

"Sebastian!"

Sebastian groaned; he had enough going on right now. He loved his little master, of course, but sometimes he could get a little… persistent… with his constant demands and requests. Sebastian made his way to Ciel's study, rolling his shoulders a little to loosen the tension.

"Yes, young master?" Sebastian's usual response once again rang pleasantly through the study as he entered. Ciel looked up from his desk excitedly, "Guess what!"

Sebastian sighed; he didn't have time for this, "What is it?" But when he looked into Ciel's excited eyes, it was as if all things stressful immediately melted away.

"I hit the target!"

Sebastian glanced over at the large target he had set up on the other side of the room for Ciel to practice his aim when throwing things as a demon. Sure enough, a sharp dagger was protruding from the edge of the target.

"Congratulations, my lord," Sebastian complimented as he yanked the knife from the board, "You're improving all the time." Carefully, he placed the blade on the desk, "I have a couple things I need to do, but keep practicing alright?" He turned to leave.

"Wait, you need to help me!"

Sebastian turned back around, willing himself not to let his emotions take over, "I apologize, I need to tend to a couple other things, then, I promise, I'll help you."

"Sebastian, I need your help, everything else can wait."

"As soon as I finish everything, I'll help you. For now, practice on your own."

Ciel began to whine, in a very uncharacteristic manner, "Sebastian, I said I need you. I'm more important than whatever else you have to do."

Sebastian closed his eyes for a minute, forcing himself not to lash out, "Young master… Ciel… I promise, as soon as I finish, I'll come back but for now, I really have to go."

"But, Sebastiannnn…"

This was when Sebastian snapped, "My lord, please!" he suddenly exclaimed, "I said I'll help you later, alright?" He whirled back around and stormed out of the room, but in a more mature manner. Or, that's what he planned, anyways.

"Sebastian, I order you to stop!" Ciel's commanding voice rang through the room just as Sebastian began turned the door handle. He stopped in his tracks but didn't turn around, "Yes, my lord?"

"Sebastian," the young demon's voice was softer this time, "Sebastian, you've never snapped like this before… what's going on? Did I do something?"

The elder sighed, "No, Ciel. I'm sorry I lashed out like that; I allowed my emotions to get the best of me. I shouldn't have yelled at you for something you didn't do. There's just a lot of work to get done. It's my fault and I'm sorry for that." Despite feeling absolutely awful, Sebastian didn't face his little lover just yet, he didn't want to see the boy's expression, worried about what he might see.

"Why don't you take a break then?"

"I can't do that; these things need to get done in order to keep the place running smoothly, so I care take proper care of you."

Sebastian heard a small noise behind him, barely audible. It was the sound Ciel accidently made when he was ready to fight for what he believed.

"Sebastian, your health is just as important as mine. If you're stressed, you need to take a day off. Am I understood?" His tone was low and dangerous but caring and gentle due to the concernedness snaking into his voice.

"Ciel, I'm not stressed, I assure you. I just need to get these things done," the raven-haired demon was straining to keep his emotion in check. Slowly, he turned around and immediately regretted it after seeing the worried look on his master/lover's face.

The young demon's eyes narrowed slightly, "Tell me… this is an order by the way… what can I do to help?"

Sebastian thought about it, "Well, there is one thing…"

Ciel's eyes widened, "Tell me, please!"

Crossing the room, the elder took Ciel's hands in his from across the desk. Quickly releasing one he walked around the wooden desk separating them. Time moved slowly for a second before Sebastian knelt down to get to Ciel's eye level. The young demon's confused look turned to one of startled shock when Sebastian let go of his hands completely and hugged him tightly. His long arms wrapped around the boy's shoulders and pulled their bodies closer. His gloved hands ran down Ciel's back and he buried his face in Ciel's neck and shoulder.

Hesitantly, Ciel responded positively and his small arms embraced his lover in a gentle, stress-relieving moment of tenderness, "Sebastian," he whispered softly, "I want to help you no matter what but I can't if you don't tell me what you need."

Sebastian mumbled into Ciel's skin, "I never want to burden you with my own problems. I would feel so bad if you were to get upset because of me. But this is… Ciel… this is all I need. All I will ever need."

The small boy nodded and held Sebastian tighter, "Anytime you need… this… just tell me… please…"

Ciel could feel Sebastian smile into his neck,

"Of course, Ciel."

**So I'm in a good mood at the moment. I'm sitting on the couch, legs sprawled across the cushions. My cousin is being a lovable idiot next to me making weird faces when playing his games and putting on the most annoying songs over and over again. And telling me to stop my writing and play online games with him. But I have 30 pages of stuff for a couple different stories of mine and all I need to do if find time to type them up. I'll do that as soon as I can. I love you all so, so, so, so much so I'll do it ASAP. Thank you guys just so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so much for everything. Your support, reviews, alerts, faves, is just all so awesome. I can't express that enough times. Thanks so much. Anything you guys want or need, seriously, tell me. I'll see you guys next chapter!**


	11. Chapter 11

Every once in a while

Ciel leaned back into Sebastian's chest, sighing. Sebastian knew that his little master hated being outside, so of course the demon decides they should go on a picnic together. Why this was necessary, Ciel wasn't sure, but Sebastian had… for lack of a better word… bribed him. Sebastian had said something about being the perfect way to spend some time with each other over the weekend.

He would never say it out loud, but after being dragged out here against his will, Ciel had to admit it wasn't that bad. Everything was so peaceful, so serene, and Ciel could just close his eyes and relax. Relaxing with his lover just made it all that much better.

Turning around, Ciel wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck, pulling the older demon to lie on the blanket with him. Sebastian complied happily, hugging Ciel close and setting his much smaller body on top of his own, much to the younger's chagrin. Laughing, the raven-haired butler kissed Ciel's flushed cheeks, admiring how cute he looked right now.

Lightly pushing him away, Ciel traced Sebastian's lips with his small finger, trying to force his stupid blush away from his cheeks. His other hand splayed across the other's shoulder. Trailing his finger down the demon's jawline, he was able to wrest a satisfying shiver from the elder. Smirking, Ciel allowed his finger to doodle small circles on Sebastian's cheek.

Sebastian, tangling his hands in Ciel's hair, pulled him in closer, brushing their lips together lightly. The younger's lips trembled faintly and he pushed away, glancing around in a hurry. What if someone saw them?

Allowing another chuckle to escape his throat, Sebastian kissed Ciel anyways, feeling the younger's face heat up. No matter how many times they kissed, Ciel never stopped blushing and Sebastian doubted it ever would. And Sebastian's teases would never stop either…

"You blush like this is new to you," he murmured. This only caused his master to flush a deeper red, if the was possible. Instead of responding, he chose to shove off of his demon and cross his arms and legs, back turned towards Sebastian, pouting. Sitting up, Sebastian wrapped his arms around a much smaller waist and tried to pull Ciel's smaller body onto his lap. Ciel fought off Sebastian's arms and stood up quickly, storming away. Sebastian sighed. This happened often. Maybe he should stop his teasing… nah…

Rising as well, Sebastian strode after a stomping Ciel. Ciel paused in front of a tree, not knowing Sebastian had followed him. Sneaking up behind him, Sebastian suddenly snaked his arms around Ciel's torso again and spun him around, pressing his spine against the tree trunk. Before Ciel could say anything, Sebastian kissed him, hard. Ciel gasped, accidently allowing Sebastian to slip his tongue into his mouth. Ciel halfheartedly tried to pull away, but his demon was just too sweet to ignore for very long and he soon found himself with his arms around Sebastian's neck and being lifted up off of the ground.

Never breaking away, Ciel wrapped his legs around Sebastian's waist to hold him up. The elder demon turned them around and simultaneously leaned against the tree and leaned closer to Ciel. Somehow, they wound up back on the ground, Ciel in Sebastian's lap. Without them knowing, the sun began to set and night began to creep up behind them.

_Finally_ breaking away, Ciel slumped against Sebastian's chest. That was not supposed to happen. They should have headed home hours ago. Against his will, he felt his eyelids begin to droop. Sebastian smiled and held the boy closer, keeping him warm. Picking him back up, Sebastian turned and walked home, leaving their picnic stuff behind.

**I have so many things I want to say…**

**I almost lost my writing yesterday.**

**I was going to hang out with that girl that I liked but I couldn't in fear that I would start crying in front of her.**

**This chapter was not supposed to end like this. It was hurried. Sorry. **

**Go ahead, Ciel and Sebastian… make out for hours on end… XD Is that even possible, lol?**

**I love you guys to death.**

**I love you guys to death.**

**I love you guys to death.**

**You guys are amazing.**

**XD**


	12. Chapter 12

Too upset to come up with a title

Ciel curled up by his butler and snuggled his face into the other's chest. He always loved sleeping with Sebastian, he always felt so safe and protected. And no way would he give up something like this over something like embarrassment. Though it took him a while.

It always took him a while when it came to anything with relationships, now that he stopped to think about it. It took him a long time to come to terms with the fact that he's… homosexual… and that's the only word he would use to describe his… preference. It took him a while to make himself comfortable around Sebastian again, after their confessions and the beginning of their relationship. He didn't want to ruin anything but… when their relationship started, Ciel had just begun his transformation into a demon and he was contemplating… well, suicide.

He knew it killed Sebastian to see him so upset with his own life and try to end it. Well… at least Sebastian said he was upset. And Ciel believed him, with no questions about it. But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't completely banish the thoughts from his mind. He hated them, and they scared him, more than anything. He had thought about ending their relationship at that point, but he couldn't bring himself to. He loved Sebastian too much, and he loved their new bond.

Their relationship had certainly had its ups and downs, with many fights and disagreements in the beginning. But everything had turned out alright in the end, and Ciel was glad he hadn't done anything he would have regretted and he was glad he tried his best to make it work. Though, he could swear there were moments when Sebastian had wanted to break up with him.

Ciel clenched his fists slightly. He wanted Sebastian to be happy, no matter what that entails. If that means breaking up and ending their relationship, then Ciel, though he'd be rather upset, would take comfort in the fact that Sebastian was happy. He wasn't a good boyfriend, and he knew it, but he tried his best and it wasn't his fault if his life was so hectic all the time! It's not like he asked for everything to happen to him. Maybe… if they just took a break every now and again, they could continue living with each other without as many arguments.

It would kill Ciel, but he had to do it, didn't he? It would make Sebastian happier, and that would eventually make Ciel happier. It wasn't as if Ciel's love for his demon had left, he just thought that this might be best. Maybe he could take a break and get his life under control and settled, so their future could be the best it could be.

His thoughts were interrupted by the demonic raven himself, "Ciel, I don't know if you're asleep, but I can tell you're upset about something. I don't know what it is, but I promise you it'll be okay. You won't tell me if I ask, but you can tell me anything. It doesn't even have to make sense. If you ever need to talk, talk to the one who is always by your side. But I know it will be okay. Because I love you more than anything, no matter what. And I'll protect you from anyone or anything. Forever and always."

The younger demon blushed but didn't respond.

He didn't need to.

**There are so many things I need to tell you, so I whipped this up so I could say it. You don't even have to read it. I'll just make a list. 1) I'm leaving. Like, isolating myself from the Internet and detaching myself from life in general. Not forever, maybe for a month. Just so I can get my grades and school life back under control. First year of high school is a big deal. 2) I've been having scary, scary thoughts for such a long time now. And I don't know what to do. 3) I love when I can help people; it makes me feel less like a useless lump with no point in life. 4) I have a girlfriend. Her name is Kelsey. I love her to death. But I can only talk to her online. So I can't talk to her for about a month. **_**Could someone send this link to her?**_** On FF.N, she's **_**TheEpicNekoElmo13**_**. Tell her I'm sorry I didn't have the courage to send her this myself. She already hates me for doing this to her last night. And tell her… tell her that if she wants to break up, that's okay. Tell her to be happy. Kelsey? You there? I love you. And if you hate me for it, I'm sorry. But I'll be better when I get back.**

** See you all soon. If it makes you feel better, I think you guys are the reason I'm here right now. I love you guys. I love you Kelsey. I love you all so, so much. **


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm back! A little scared about what you guys will say, but I'm back! Super scared about what my girlfriend is going to say, but I'm back! Prepare for a bombardment of Christmas, Ciel's birthday and New Year's Eve fanfictions! **

At this point

Sebastian was crying.

Ciel was crying.

He had been gone for too long.

Being demons, they had to eat. And to do that, they created contracts. But no contract had ever lasted two years like the one Ciel had been on.

The minute it was completed, the young demon zipped back home as fast as he could. Living without Sebastian had been _hell_ and he couldn't wait to get back. And now that he was back, in Sebastian's arms, he couldn't stop crying. He had missed this warmth too much; he couldn't express how much he really did. He had missed burying his face in Sebastian's chest when he was upset, the chaste kisses throughout the day, the dorky sci-fi movies they watched every night, the small gestures of affection in public, the loving teasing that went on between them. He had missed pressing his back against Sebastian's chest every night, and having the elder respond by pulling them closer together, and to fall asleep, warm and comfortable.

He had missed Sebastian.

Ciel hadn't slept in two years. He hadn't eaten in two years. He hadn't smiled in two years. Without Sebastian, he couldn't. And he had never realized it until he left for two years.

Sure, he'd been on contracts before and they were never fun without his butler beside him, but never had they been separated for _two entire years_. Dramatic as it was, Ciel had started thinking he might never be able to see his lover again. They had promised to see each other but Ciel's contractor didn't like that. Ciel's contracted human wanted to think she was the only person in Ciel's life and upon learning of Ciel and Sebastian's relationship, forbade Ciel from seeing, talking, hearing, or contacting him. Though it broke his heart, Ciel had no choice but to obey.

And now that he was back, he couldn't stop crying. He resolved never to leave Sebastian again; he never even wanted to leave his arms.

Ciel pulled away from where he was crying into the black-clothed shoulder. He looked up at Sebastian, trying to stop the tears from flowing. But seeing Sebastian, crying as well, just made it worse. Ciel wrapped his arms around the other and hugged him tightly, burying his face in his neck. Sebastian responded by holding him closer, not even caring that his shirt had been soaked.

They weren't sure how long they sat there, on the floor, with Ciel in Sebastian's lap, but they stayed long enough for the sunlight coming from the window to fade. But finally, they both stopped sobbing and just sat there, Sebastian planting the occasional kiss on Ciel's lips or cheek. They still had no intention of leaving each other ever again. Nor did they intend on detaching themselves from each other long enough to stand up and perhaps move somewhere a little more comfortable.

It was at this point, when they both realized just how much the other meant to their own lives. And, it was at this point, when they realized how much the other cared.

And why would they leave, when they have something this good?

**Aww… I almost cried writing this. I'm so happy to be back, you can't imagine it. I have so many things planned, I can't wait to get started!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Just a little distraction from my life.**

Excuses

"How about chicken pox? Have we used that one yet?" Sebastian mentally went through the list of excuses he could use to get Ciel out of school. When he got to one he wasn't sure about whether or not he had used it, he asked.

"You used that one last month. You know, this could all be avoided is you weren't so rough all the time." Ciel glared at his demon lying next to him on their bed, Sebastian tended to get a little too… 'excited' if you know what I mean… in bed sometimes and the next morning, Ciel would had a hard time moving properly and _no way _could he go to school and_ not_ have people wonder. The young demon probably missed more school in a month due to this exact reason than most normal human high-school students did in their lifetime. And not even the most gullible human could believe that Ciel had _that_ many doctor's and dentist's appointments in a month. So Ciel had to start faking illnesses while Sebastian faked doctor's notes.

"Yes, yes, it's too late for that now." Though, Sebastian blamed Ciel entirely. If the young demon wasn't so inadvertently sexy all the time, this wouldn't happen so often! Not that he'd ever say that out loud. It'd probably get him kicked out of Ciel's bed for a long time to follow. "What about the flu? When's the last time you've had that?"

Ciel, not known for his patience, rolled his eyes. His demon could remember pages upon pages of Latin prose word-for-word, but he couldn't remember what excuse he had used? Ridiculous. "I had the flu last week, right after my cold and the measles."

Sebastian was getting desperate, "Um… what about… let me think here…"

Rolling onto his side, Ciel tried not to wince, "I have an idea. Why don't you tell them a horrible demon had stolen me away and uses me for his own sick pleasures?" He wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck as his voice got much lower, in an arousing sort of way, "Tell them that no matter what I do, I just can't escape and I have to live out the rest of my life with him as an under-aged sex slave." He finished with an unusual dramatic flair, throwing his head back, with the back of his hand on his forehead. He only had a moment to smirk at Sebastian out of the corner of his eye when Sebastian leaned over and kissed him harshly, his dexterous fingers already sneaking under Ciel's shirt.

"I think you've got it backwards, my little one." Sebastian mumbled as his lips moved down Ciel's neck, "Wouldn't it be more like me, the helpless butler, forced to pleasure his perverted master for all of eternity?"

"Since when have you been 'helpless'?"

"Since when have you been a 'sex slave'?"

They glared/ pouted at each other for a moment before their more lustful, _demonic_ sides got the better of them. They may not have had an excuse, but there was no way Ciel would ever have the energy to go to school today.

And the school wouldn't be getting that call for a while…

**Oh, and guys? I need volunteers. I wrote something but I'm not sure whether or not it makes sense... do a couple of you guys want to read it and help me out a bit?**


	15. Chapter 15

Fear of Fire

Sebastian knows more about Ciel than anyone. Including Ciel himself. He knew, for example, that Ciel was horribly ticklish anywhere from the back of his knees down. He also knew that Ciel is hilariously OCD about the ornaments on a Christmas tree. Before going to sleep, Ciel has to arrange his pillows to surround him so he can curl into them, no matter what way he wants to lie down. And when Ciel is thinking hard about something, he'll inadvertently stick his tongue out a tiny bit and bite down on it. The list could go on and on. But there was one thing he knew, that he wasn't supposed to know. One thing that no one was ever meant to find out.

Sebastian figured it out for himself one night. One night, after putting Ciel to bed and promising him he'd be back to sleep with him after all his work was finished, (and helping him perfectly arrange his pillows), he had unintentionally left the lit candles on the small table by the door. Any other person would have simply gotten up and blown them out, or slept with them anyways. Not Ciel. But Sebastian didn't know that until he came back about an hour later.

He had crept in silently, opening and closing the large wooden door with two quiet clicks. He had intended on slipping into bed with his young master without waking him but as soon as he stepped in the room, he heard a small whimper coming from the circle of pillows.

"Sebastian?"

The butler cursed to himself; he hadn't meant to wake Ciel! "Yes, Ciel, I'm sorry for waking you."

Ciel sat up and Sebastian could see, just by the dark circles under his eyes, that he hadn't been sleeping. All of a sudden his mismatched, luminescent eyes lit up in shock, "Sebastian, watch out!"

Spinning around, the demon's own eyes lit up as well, glowing red, ready to do anything to protect his young master. This wouldn't be the first time someone had tried to harm him as he was sleeping. However, the only thing that came at him was Ciel himself, who had leapt out of bed and tackled his butler to the floor.

"Ciel, wh- what are you doing?"

The young earl didn't reply, and instead chose to curl himself into Sebastian's chest, shaking and whispering over and over, "You need to be more careful. Be more careful. Please."

Sebastian sat up, wrapping his arms around Ciel, totally confused, "Be more careful about what, my kitten? What's wrong, what happened?" While stroking Ciel's soft blue-gray hair, the butler looked around his bedroom through the doorframe. There was nothing even _remotely_ dangerous. The only thing that was even different was the small candelabra he had accidentally left there. The candles were almost burnt out; they must have been burning ever since he had left... Why hadn't Ciel blown them out? Another thing Sebastian knew about Ciel, he wasn't scared of the dark, and he could only sleep when it was pitch-black.

His eyes widened with realization, "Ciel… it's not… are you…" How was he supposed to ask this? He tried again, "Ciel, it is perhaps that the candles…?"

The young boy tensed, telling Sebastian he was right. After all that had happened when he was younger, Ciel was _scared_ of fire, no matter how small the flames. The demon felt so guilty, an emotion he wasn't familiar with. "Oh, Ciel. Ciel, Ciel, Ciel, Ciel. I'm so, so sorry."

XXX

Ten minutes later, Sebastian had calmed Ciel down and very quickly gotten rid of the small flames which were obviously causing the boy great distress. Now, they were both in bed. Ciel was still too worked up to fall asleep so they were talking.

"Ciel, can I ask you something?"

The young earl, who was clinging to the elder's arm, nodded, inadvertently rubbing his silky hair against Sebastian's bare skin, shooting pleasant tingles down the demon's spine.

"If you're so nervous around fire, why is it that you'd put yourself closer to it when you leapt at me?"

Ciel blushed faintly and an awkward silence ensued for a moment while he found the right words, "I don't- I'm not sure, I just… didn't want you… you know… _hurt._"

Sebastian smiled; his young master definitely was the sweetest person he had met and ever had the pleasure of being together with, "Of course," he agreed, "But you know fire can't hurt me, right?"

Two bright eyes widened. Ciel hadn't thought about that! "I know but… Well… I, um… You shouldn't have left the candles here in the first place!"

Sebastian bowed his head, "I know, and for doing that, I'm sorry."

The young boy shook his head in response, too embarrassed to reply properly and say not to worry about it.

The two were silent for a moment before the younger spoke up, "I know it's stupid. My, um… fear," he whispered, "I just… can't help it." He hid his face in his hands, flushing bright pink.

It was Sebastian's turn to shake his head, "A fear is nothing to be ashamed of, my Ciel. Especially considering what you've gone through in the past. You have nothing to apologize for."

Ciel was silent, debating whether or not to stick his tongue out at the possessiveness in Sebastian's voice when he said 'my Ciel', or to respond appropriately and hold a conversation despite his increasingly heated face. He chose neither, deciding to continue his silence and work on falling asleep. He curled up and made himself comfortable, breathing in Sebastian's unique scent.

Just as Ciel was about to drop off, Sebastian asks him one more question, "Why haven't you expressed this fear before? What about all those other times the candles have been around?"

Seeing as he's half-asleep, Ciel didn't even begin to blush as he answered without hesitation, "Because you were holding them. And I know they won't hurt me if you're around."

The demon's bright eyes widened in the dark of the bedroom. Trust is not something the young earl gave to just anyone. Soft snoring soon broke him out of his state of shock and he smiled down as his young, very adorable, sleeping master. "You're so very much correct, Ciel," Sebastian whispered, adjusting himself into a more comfortable position and wrapping his arms around Ciel, "As long as I am with you, nothing will ever hurt you, no one will lay a finger on you. And I shall be with you until the very end. Whenever that may be."

***sigh* Guys… I'm sorry I haven't been updating things and uploading new stories. It- it's been rough. There are two things I've felt like writing lately, and they are fluff (to cheer me up momentarily) and whatever the opposite of fluff is, the sad, depressive stuff (so I convince myself it's okay to feel sad). And that leads me to a question for you… **_**Is**_** it okay to be sad? Am I allowed to be upset? So many things have happened, I don't want to talk to my dad (maybe ever again, which quite honestly frightens me), I'm scared to hurt someone incredibly close to me but think I have to in order to protect her, I'm often forgotten or not good enough. After all this, I **_**think**_** I'm allowed to be unhappy.**


	16. Chapter 16

While We Wait

Ciel and Sebastian were waiting. The man in charge of one of the Funtom Company's factories was supposed to be here for a meeting with the young Earl Phantomhive but was already a half hour late. If he was expecting to make a good impression on Ciel, he would have a hard time of it now.

The two were waiting in the parlor, Sebastian pouring a second cup of tea for the bored Earl. Sebastian, who was always on time, no matter what, was particularly unimpressed by the man's tardiness. "Was he hoping to accomplish something by this?" The butler scoffed, "Truly, what good could come from making one wait?"

Ciel shrugged, accepting the cup Sebastian handed him, "Perhaps he got lost," he said simply, sipping at the tea. He nodded in approval.

"He should have gotten directions then," Sebastian countered, "Or left earlier."

The young boy smirked, "You cannot possibly expect everyone to be as perfect as you, Sebastian."

"I'm not saying he should be perfect, I'm saying he should be half-way competent!"

"Mmhmm."

Sebastian paused, raging in silence for a moment before mentally backing up in their conversation, "My lord… forgive my asking but was that a compliment I heard earlier?"

If you had asked Ciel about the faint redness in his face at the moment, he would have blamed the warm tea, "Perhaps… Why? Is there a problem?

Sebastian smirked, "Of course not, young master, it's just unlike you."

"Fine then, I take it back," Ciel said, blushing like an idiot and trying his best to hide his face behind his teacup.

The demon laughed silently. Truly, his young master was sweet; he just didn't like anyone knowing it. "Now, now, there's no need for that." The next thing Ciel knew, Sebastian was taking his tea from him and climbing onto the couch with him, straddling his hips and leaning over him, "I am, after all, one _hell_ of a butler. Of course I'm perfect." **((A/N Here's my reasoning. Sebastian didn't want Ciel stubbornly denying the fact that he's perfect. So he embarrassed him.))**

The young earl's blush intensified at his butler's actions, "Idiot! Not right now! Not in the middle of the day!" He leaned his head back and turned to the side, trying to avoid Sebastian's gaze.

"Aww," Sebastian's face fell into a mocking pout, "C'mon, I won't _do_ anything unless you want me to." He separated his legs slightly and deposited more of his weight onto Ciel.

"Get off of me!" Ciel hissed as quietly as he could, not wanting to let anyone hear, "What if someone comes in?" His small hands pressed against Sebastian's chest, trying to push him off.

"Nothing's going to happen," Sebastian mumbled as he leaned closer to Ciel, running his gloved fingers along the boy's jawline and turning his head to face him. Seeing his demon's eyes, Ciel melted and stopped trying to push him away; instead, he wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck to pull him closer.

Just as their lips were about to meet, there was a loud, hurried knock on the door. Both Sebastian and Ciel look up and over at the large door in utter surprise. In the same second, the door opens, revealing the man that was _supposed_ to be here a long time ago, Sebastian's off of Ciel, pouring another cup of tea for the new arrival and Ciel sits up, straightening his clothes surreptitiously.

"Ah, Mr. (insert name here). You're just in time, come on it."

**I… don't know what to say. Let's make a list again, like I did a couple chapters ago. 1) You guys are amazingly supportive and I don't know what I'd do without you. 2) I'm still feeling down, a couple things popped up but I'm trying to tell myself to stay happy. 3) angel stalker… you incredibly fantastic person you. I got your message and almost cried; I was just so happy. (I'm just a dork like that ^.^) 4) I'm going to try harder with my writing so I can become better. If any of you have Instagram, I'm starting an account, I'm not sure how well it will go, but I'll post some short drabbles on there under the name 'Michaelalizzy'. The stuff on there won't be uploaded on here so it's, like, special or something. XD**


	17. Chapter 17

All About Us

There was nowhere they belonged. They loved each other but they couldn't. There was no way. It wasn't right, allowed or even kind of possible. But neither of them cared.

Sebastian was a demon. Ciel was a human. Sebastian was older. Ciel was younger. Sebastian was male. Ciel was too. They couldn't be together in the human world so there was only one other place they could go. To the place where Sebastian was born, was raised and used to live. To the Underworld.

"Are you ready, young master?"

Ciel stood in front of his suitcases, "Yes. Take my things away. They're not coming with us, correct?"

Sebastian bowed, standing by the door, "Correct. We don't have to dispose of it all. We can keep it safe, here in the manor, should you ever decide-"

"No, Sebastian," Ciel cut his butler off, "I have no intention of _ever_ coming back here. If they can't accept us, then this place disgusts me. I trust that you can get rid of it all for me?"

Sebastian inclined his head once more, "Of course, my lord."

Ciel moved to leave the room, but he stopped in front of his butler, "Oh, and one more thing," he reached up and took hold of Sebastian's tie, pulling his face down to meet his own, "From now on it's all about us. What we have… they can't touch it. I trust you, Sebastian. Our future is for us. Not you and me, but us. If we fall, we fall together."

"That much is obvious, young master." The demon smirked.

Ciel nodded, "Everything always is, to you."

Sebastian knelt down, to meet his master at eye-level, "That's why we're leaving, no? They can't see _who_ we are together."

The young was-earl nodded again.

"You're brave for doing this, my lord," Sebastian whispered sadly, "I thank you, from the bottom of my heart."

Shrugging, Ciel tried to act like it wasn't a problem, as if he wasn't fighting back tears this very moment.

"Over there…" Sebastian continued, averting his eyes downwards, "No one knows you. You could cry if you wanted to. I would still be here."

Ciel shook his head; he wouldn't _ever_ do that, "Take care of my stuff and let's get going. I'm tired of dawdling."

The butler stood, straightening his clothes as he did so, "I will attend to it immediately."

The boy remained where he stood, listening to Sebastian lift his bags off the bed and watching him carry them out. Only then did he allow a singly, solitary tear to fall. It didn't really matter anyways; Ciel Phantomhive was dead.

But Ciel Michaelis was born.

**I'm tired. My head hurts. I've upset myself again. And, just like before, don't feel like telling anyone about it. I just keep telling myself it'll get better. And I hope, hope, **_**hope**_** it will. Tomorrow morning, let's see if I can drag myself out of bed. (Of course I'll be able to. I always can. It's getting exhausting.)**


	18. Chapter 18

Sick

Ciel hated being sick. It made everything so much harder to do and he always felt so, well, _sick._ He was Ciel Phantomhive; he didn't have time to waste on being sick. But no matter how well he hid it, nothing could get past the sharp eyes of his demon.

The young earl woke up and he could tell this was going to be one of those overall unpleasant days where he was totally and completely sick. He felt like he was about to throw up everything he had ever eaten and his head pounded harder than it ever had before. He groaned and rolled over in bed, almost on top of Sebastian. He smiled faintly; he had forgotten; Sebastian had begun sleeping with him lately. They hadn't actually_ done_ anything yet, but knowing his butler cared was enough. Sure, they had gotten some weird looks from the other three servants, and some jealous glances from a certain maid, but the two males could easily tolerate them.

His butler stirred and his eyes blinked open sleepily, "Mmm, good morning, Ciel. Did you sleep well?" He sat up and Ciel noticed his loose white shirt had slipped off his shoulder, revealing his pale skin.

Ciel sat up as well, struggling not to grimace as bile rose in his throat and placed his hand on Sebastian's exposed shoulder, "Mmhmm, I always do when you're with me." He figured if he was really sweet, maybe Sebastian wouldn't notice he wasn't feeling well. He moved his hand to Sebastian's neck to caress his skin. Closing his eyes, the demon bumped Ciel's hand with his chin and smiled. Moving his fingers to Sebastian's cheek, Ciel traced a small heart on his butler's skin and kissed it, "I love you, Sebastian."

Slowly, Sebastian's smile melted into a smirk and he opened his eyes, "You're sick, aren't you?"

Ciel shoved himself away and immediately regretted it. His stomach constricted and he could taste a foul-tasting substance from the back of his throat. Oh, great. His hand flew to his mouth. No way could he make it to the bathroom in time.

Eyes widening, Sebastian grabbed his young master and dragged him to the bathroom connected to his bedroom. Only with his inhuman speed were they able to make it in time for Ciel to throw up anything that remained in his stomach from the previous night.

Just like a father would, Sebastian dutifully held the young boy's blue-gray hair behind his neck as his stomach emptied itself. Once he had finished, his already wobbly knees buckled underneath him. Luckily, Sebastian, like always, was there to catch him and carry him back to bed, "Ciel, Ciel, Ciel, it's okay, it's okay. Let me get you something to settle your stomach," he set his master back down and pulled the duvet up to his chin, tucking him in nicely, "I'll be right back." Giving only a whimper in response, Ciel curled into a ball and looked away. He hated being sick. He didn't have time for it.

Sebastian came back as quickly as he could, carrying a full tray with one hand. He set the tray down on the small table by Ciel's bed and sat next to his master, who opened his mismatched eyes to watch Sebastian. The demon maneuvered his hand around to the small of Ciel's back and helped him sit up, passing a teacup to him, "I've made some Raspberry Leaf tea to settle your stomach this morning, _young master_."

On a normal day, Ciel would have rolled his eyes at the sudden change from being on a first-name basis to these formal titles the pair had long done away with when in private. Instead, he silently accepted the cup and tentatively sniffed it. He immediately recoiled from it, the thought of _anything_ in his stomach suddenly didn't sound too great. But Sebastian insisted, "Ciel," the young boy barely noticed the sudden revert back to his name being used, "I know you're not feeling well, but just take a couple sips. Something needs to be in your stomach."

The young earl shook his head; he didn't want it to just come back up an hour later.

"Please? For me?"

Ciel made the mistake of glancing up at Sebastian and he caught sight of the great amount of worry and concern painted on his face. A small frown decorated his own face as he raised the cup to his lips. A couple small sips later, he handed it back to his butler and tried to stand up but was quickly forced back down.

"Ciel, the only thing on your schedule for today is to rest. I will take care of everything else, as well as you, don't you worry."

The earl protested weakly for only a moment before he looked into the elder's eyes and realized this was a battle he was not going to win. The thought of ordering Sebastian to help him get dressed only flashed across his mind for a moment before another wave of nausea forced him to lie back down. A cool, ungloved hand placed itself on his forehead to feel his temperature, which was way above the average temperature for a human.

Just as Sebastian was about to tell Ciel this, he was interrupted by a soft snoring. The young boy, looking so small curled up and bundled in his blankets, had fallen asleep in a matter of seconds.

The elder cracked a smile and leaned down to brush his lips against Ciel's baby-soft cheek, kissing it gently. "Good-night, my love." He didn't bother with the traditional 'Get well soon'. Something told him Ciel would be feeling like his normal demanding self within a matter of days. For the time being however, he'd take care of his master to the very best of his ability. He was, after all, one _hell_ of a butler.

**I have permanently deleted someone special from my life. Sure, maybe we only knew each other online, but this person was magnificent for me. Lalala, it sure was nice to feel loved for a while.**


	19. Chapter 19

Technology Makes Lives… Easier?

"Technology makes lives easier, Sebastian. That's why humans invented it."

"I'm just saying, it breaks, crashes, overheats, and short-circuits at regular times. That just causes more problems and makes life harder." The raven-haired demon slammed the top of his laptop down and shoved it off his lap so he could pout. Meanwhile, Ciel barely spared him a glance as he tapped away on his phone, either texting someone from school or playing some sort of pointless game he had long since mastered. Probably the latter.

Sebastian pulled the younger's lags onto his now empty lap, trying to garner some attention to his technological predicament. But the game was more interesting than the older demon's rant on computers.

"Not just that," Sebastian said loudly but not even receiving a simple nod, "But sometimes it'll never turn on at all. I mean, what if my life depended on me using my phone and calling for help and it won't turn on? Then what? Do I just die?"

"In technology's defense," Ciel said vaguely, absent-mindedly pounding away at his tiny screen, "You _can't_ die."

Sebastian glared at his master's ignorance to the seriousness of the topic at hand, "That's not the point, what if I _could_?" He started to stroke the younger's legs, trying to elicit _some kind_ of embarrassed reaction.

The smaller demon kicked his legs once before deciding he didn't really care and putting his full attention back onto his phone, "But you _can't._"

The elder had half a mind to grab the phone out of Ciel's hands and throw it at the wall as hard as he could. The satisfaction from breaking the object that had all of the other's attention would probably be worth anything his master could dish out in retaliation. Instead, he chose a less risky path, "But if I _could,_ you'd have to live without me for the rest of your life."

"Yep."

"You'd be miserable, just admit it."

"Mm-hmm."

"Just imagine it for a second."

"Sure."

"You'd never see me again. You'd be completely alone."

"Right."

"Alone at night and during thunderstorms."

"Yeah."

Sebastian shoved Ciel's legs off of his lap as well, fed-up with Ciel's indifferent attitude, "You're not even paying attention."

"Uh-huh."

For a moment, the idea of destroying anything that uses electricity to function crossed Sebastian's mind again. To save thousands of dollars of possessions in their house, he stalked off, outside to the sunny porch.

Ten minutes later, Ciel looked up, noticing a lack of irritating banter from his demon. He looked up, only to notice he was alone. Immediately angry that Sebastian had left without telling him, he closed his game and threw his phone in his pocket to stand up and look for the elder. He soon found his pouting (yes, pouting) demon outside, sitting on the swinging double-seat he had bought last week.

"Sebastian, why on earth are you out here?"

Two crimson eyes turned to glare at him, "Oh, have you finally put your phone down? Glad you decided to join the real world," former-butler said sarcastically, turned back to scowl out at his garden he had put so much effort into, "Because _apparently_ electronics are more important than real people."

It only took a quick moment of shocked confusion before Ciel had realized what he had done and for him to feel incredibly guilty for it, "Oh… so… oh," was all he could manage, however. So instead, he moved from his spot in the doorway to go sit next to Sebastian, "So you came out here?"

"Yep."

"Because I was playing my game?"

"Mm-hmm."

"And you wanted to talk to me."

"Sure."

"I'm sorry, Sebastian."

"Right."

"Do you still want to talk to me?"

"Yeah."

"…So, are you going to or not? I promise I'll pay attention now."

"Uh-huh."

They remained silent for a minute before Sebastian turned to Ciel, "Not so fun being ignored, is it?"

Another awkward pause ensued before Ciel burst out laughing, finally understanding. He pulled his feet up onto the seat next to him and curled up next to Sebastian, cuddling his arm, "You're right, and I'm sorry okay? Now just tell me about what you were saying before."

The elder shook his head. "I hate how electronics are pulling you away from me. One day, you'll get so hooked on your phone and won't even notice me anymore," he admitted quietly, removing Ciel from his arms and wrapping it around the other's small shoulders.

"Sebastian? Is that really what you think I'll do?"

The elder shrugged in response, not sure anymore. He saw, in his garden, a couple weeds he would have to take care of tomorrow, or the flowers would soon lose their brilliance.

Ciel's nuzzled his nose into the side of Sebastian's chest, "I won't do that to you. Promise. I didn't mean to. I'm sorry."

Just by his tone of voice, made Sebastian realized that he had made the younger feel awfully guilty. "I know you won't," he whispered as he kissed the top of the Ciel's blue-gray hair, "Don't worry about it."

No other words were needed to talk to each other. The protective tightening of Sebastian's grip on Ciel's shoulders was enough to remind Ciel that his demon wouldn't let human development come between them. And the slight turn of Ciel's head to breathe in Sebastian's unique, demonic scent told Sebastian that his master wouldn't let his high scores tear them apart.

By the time Sebastian picked up a sleeping Ciel to take him inside, the death glare he sent his little lover's phone wasn't quite as deadly as it could have been.

**I was in a bad mood yesterday so I moved everything from my closet floor (to right outside my closet) so I could write in there. Actually, it's really cool, I can take my phone and listen to music while writing and my younger siblings will come into my room looking for me and they won't be able to see me because I'll close the door. I really like it. And it's not as if my closet is small, it's awesomely big. ^.^ And I keep a lot of my clothes in my dresser so there's not much in my actual closet. XD**


	20. Chapter 20

TITLE

It had been exactly two weeks since they got together _romantically_.

Sebastian loved Ciel.

And he told him every day.

Ciel loved Sebastian.

And he had yet to tell him.

It was just too embarrassing, he couldn't. There was just no way. How was he supposed to do it anyways? He couldn't say it right after Sebastian says it to him because that would be clichéd. And what else was he supposed to do? He couldn't just go out and say it; that would be stupid; _"Sebastian, could you please pass the salt, oh and by the way, I love you."_

So Ciel had continually put it off, though he never forgot about it. He felt bad every time Sebastian told him how he felt; there was always this little squirm of shame his stomach would do. And he didn't like it. But what was he supposed to do?

One night in bed (Yes, two weeks into their relationship and they already slept with each other. No, they didn't have sex. They _slept._), just like every night, Ciel felt himself being pulled closer to Sebastian and he blushed slightly, just like always. It wasn't as if anyone could see besides Sebastian, and Ciel had nothing to hide from his demon. He had nothing he _could _hide, even if he tried. Even if he wanted to.

"Good-night, my precious little kitten."

A darker blush dusted the younger's cheeks as he simply replied, "'Night."

Sebastian chuckled before nuzzling into his master's neck affectionately. "I love you, Ciel," he mumbled quietly.

His words made the Ciel shiver as a chill ran down his spine. He smiled a certain smile, small and genuine, that only his demon could seem to evoke from him.

But then… came the guilt. His stomach whirled around in a sudden flurry of activity before halting altogether, in a position that was quite uncomfortable for the young boy. He squeezed his eyes shut tightly, trying to ignore it, but it didn't last for long. It had been two weeks. He _still_ couldn't say it. What kind of Phantomhive was he, if he couldn't do even this?

His entire body tensed, causing Sebastian to look up in confusion. Small fists clenched around bed sheets and the three dreaded words were forced out of his mouth, one by one. "I… I… love… …you…"

The demon's eyes widened in slight shock. He hadn't expected that, but it was nice. His face relaxed into a smile, "I love you more, my little master."

"Oh my god!" Ciel suddenly exclaimed as his eyes flew open, "You always have to beat me, don't you?" He glared at his butler accusingly, "That was hard enough, so shut up and go to sleep!"

Angrily, the younger turned around so he didn't have to face his butler, who was unable to say anything because he was laughing too hard.

**This is going to be an angry Author's Note that I'd like to dedicate to my **_**friend.**_** Don't read it if you don't want to.**

** Oh my god, am I just not good enough for you? What, do you just not **_**care?**_** Well, I'm **_**sorry**_** I'm not good enough! Because apparently I'm not! You couldn't care **_**less **_**about what happens to me! I'm sure that if I disappeared one day, you wouldn't even notice! It's been **_**months, months **_**of this**_**,**_** and I'm tired of it! I'm tired of you! I AM SICK AND TIRED OF YOUR CRAP! YOU GO ON AND ON AND ON ABOUT ALL YOUR 'PROBLEMS', BLAME ME FOR THEM, AND THEN DON'T EVEN NOTICE THAT YOU DID! I'VE TRIED TO DO SO MUCH FOR YOU, LOST SO MUCH SLEEP FOR YOU, CRIED SO MANY TEARS FOR YOU AND **_**YOU DON'T EVEN NOTICE! **_**WELL! NEWSFLASH! I DON'T NEED YOU ANYMORE! HA!**

** …*goes to curl up in her bed and cry herself to sleep again***


	21. Chapter 21

**AHH! Okay, bit of an Author's Note at the end explaining everything. But I really hope you enjoy this chapter! It's been sitting in my 'Incomplete' folder for ages!**

Stupidly Perfect and Perfectly Stupid

After a particularly tiring day, all Ciel wants to do is curl up and go to bed. And lately, Sebastian's been making that difficult.

Ciel's stupid butler had recently decided to climb into bed with him every night. Now, if it was just that, then it'd be fine but that's not all he does… No! It's not like they had sex or anything! I mean, okay, they _had,_ but that wasn't what Ciel was trying to say! Silly perverted fangirls…

It was Sebastian's stupid looks. His stupid hair and stupid eyes and stupid body. And especially his stupid, stupid lips! They were all so perfect and every night, Ciel couldn't help but… well, _touch_ them. In a totally innocent and non-seductive way!

Ciel was completely smitten with Sebastian. But his stupidly perfect looks had enraptured him.

XXX

"Good-night, my Ciel."

"'Night, Sebastian."

With that part of their little ritual finished, Sebastian wrapped his arms around his little master's waist and pulled them together. Ciel allowed himself to be drawn to Sebastian and buried his face in his chest. He had long since stopped denying himself the pleasure in doing this.

Just as the young earl was about to fall asleep, he felt Sebastian kissing the top of his head, curling his fingers under his chin and pulling his face up. Ciel complied, raising his face to allow their lips to meet quickly. He kept his eyes closed because he knew Sebastian hated it. And Sebastian always retaliated by kissing his eyelids open.

So Ciel submitted, letting his bi-colored eyes open to meet cherry-red ones. Only then, with this one last image in his mind, did Sebastian settle himself down to try to get to sleep. But it was already too late for Ciel.

The young boy simply traced his butler's features with his eyes before that became just not enough. He raised his hand up in between their faces and petted that raven-black hair he loved so much. His fingers trailed down the side of his demon's cheek, down to his jawbone and his chin. Ciel traced those soft lips gently, planting the occasional fluttering kiss on them when he so felt the urge to do so. As they were so often curled into a smirk during the day; it was nice to see a genuine smile upon his perfect lips. Ciel's hands fluttered down Sebastian's cheek, danced down his neck and over his collarbone, tickling the hard muscles in the demon's thinly-clothed chest. Ciel's palm stopped and hovered above the left side of Sebastian's chest. He drew back slightly before regained confidence and pressing his hand against his butler's shirt, feeling his heart beat rhythmically underneath the surface.

Ciel unbuttoned the top three or four buttons on Sebastian's nightshirt, causing the latter to shiver slightly under his feather light, though it was almost unnoticeable. The young earl, not even anywhere near thinking about possible embarrassing consequences of his actions, pressed his cheek to his butler's chest, right over his heart.

You'd think listening to one's heartbeat would lull another to sleep, but the thing Ciel chose to focus his mind on after mere minutes of this was the breaths they were taking. He listened as they fell into sync, though he tried his best not to allow them to, but he only lasted a minute or so before he gave up and took a breath when his butler released one of his own.

The young earl only allowed this to go on for another minute filled with silence and peace before it began to irritate him and he'd pull himself up towards Sebastian's face and kiss him softly, trying to put as much love into the action as possible, because never in a million years would he voice his true thoughts out loud when he was still fully conscious of his actions. Far too embarrassing for him.

Though Sebastian tried to disconnect his lips from his master's, so the younger could get some sleep (and he knew better than anyone about Ciel's short temper when he was tired), but when Ciel pulled away from him and pouted, sticking his bottom lip out slightly, he couldn't resist pulling him back and kissing his gently, careful not to get too carried away.

When the demon finally pulled his butler attitude back to him, he closed his mouth and refused any more kisses. Ciel compensated by burying his head underneath the crook of his love's neck, where he could fall asleep, comfortable and warm. He nuzzled into the other's chest and finally allowed his eyes to droop, and before long, they'd blink shut, but not before he, in his moment of being barely conscious, murmured, "Love you, Sebastian." And, of course, receiving the expected, wanted and desired response of, "I love you too, my precious little kitten."

**Xoxo**

"Young Master, you've slept in enough this morning, it is time to wake up and face the day. I've prepared breakfast and-"

"I'm tired, Sebastian! You know I didn't get to sleep until late last night! Well, early this morning, which makes it that much worse! Go bother someone else for a change, will you?"

"I am your butler, and no one else's, and as such, it is much job to-"

"Shut up, I can't sleep with your obnoxious voice! …Hey, give me my blanket back!"

"My lord, I insist that you-"

"And I insist that you leave this very second!"

"But if you-"

"Sebastian! I order you to get out of my bedroom now!"

"…Of course, young master."

"…"

"…"

"Sebastian! Bring my blanket back now!"

**Xoxo**

** *sigh* Okay. So… here's my apology: I'm so sorry I stopped writing for a while. I'll try to get back on track. And here's my explanation for any who care:**

** My parents aren't fond of my writing, and they never have been. That isn't to say they don't support it, as they say they do, but I don't feel supported. I was told by my step-dad that he'd prefer if I wrote about something else. That hurt more than it should have, and I cried too hard and too often over it. I felt just awful. But I kept writing, because I always had someone to talk to.**

** I can talk to any one of my friends, I'm sure, but only one of them knows exactly what to say at exactly the right times. I was really happy, because something important had happened for me, but no one, not even her, honestly seemed happy for me. I began thinking that I couldn't be happy. I already felt as if I couldn't be sad, and I slowly stopped talking to certain people about certain things. I kept things between me and my stories. But I never uploaded certain stories, as I was afraid someone would find out that I cried most every day. So I stopped uploading as quickly, but I was always, always writing.**

** Writing isn't a science, you can't get it perfect, no matter who you are. You'll always have mistakes, or people who dislike your work; and that can't be helped. But I was told multiple times by multiple different people that I can't make mistakes. Allow me to quote some people "You need to stop making so many mistakes." " Focus, you need to do better." "These are stupid mistakes; you have to stop making them." I became so self-conscious about my writing, and sometimes even ashamed of it. That's when I decided I never wanted to create anything so riddled with mistakes.**

** Then I slapped myself. I told myself I was being stupid, that I would never get better at something if I didn't practice.**

** Then I met Not-Tyler. (Long story behind that nickname) I can talk to him at any time, and he says what I would make Sebastian say in a fanfiction. Like, seriously.**

** I still haven't gotten over my parents. But I need to write. Like… need to. XP It's an addiction, if you will.**

** I don't have much else I need to say. I'm an idiot sometimes. I screw up. BUT I'M BACK! I HAVE A BUNCH OF STUFF I WANT TO WRITE AND UPLOAD; WHO'S EXCITED?!**


	22. Chapter 22

Boredom Through Homework

Also Known As:

Torture Through Math

Ciel was bored.

And he had homework.

Sebastian was shopping.

So he couldn't do it for him.

Ciel glared at the sheet of algebra problems in front of him. Something about binomials…? And… small numbers floating in the air? And… maybe… if he was reading correctly, it might have something to do with multiplication as well…

You know, it was times like these where Ciel actually considered staying awake during classes… but when he remembers how boring they are, he very quickly throws that idea away.

Sebastian had long ago refused to do Ciel's homework for him. But no matter how many times Ciel was forced to try and learn this stuff, (As a demon, he'd been through high school many times. He didn't have much of a choice with the child education laws and everything in place during this time and century.) He just couldn't understand it.

He groaned and tried to figure out how hard he would have to throw his pen to get it to break against the wall. Who knew when Sebastian was getting home?

XXX

Ciel heard the door open and he jerked awake. He looked down at the page in front of him and noticed it was still empty. Damn.

"Ciel? Where are you?" he heard Sebastian calling him from the living room.

"Sebastian! I need your help!"

The raven-haired demon walked into the kitchen, where the small demon had hurriedly perched himself on the table. Small fingers held out a sheet of paper to him. Blinking away his confusion, Sebastian took the paper and glanced at it. His face immediately fell.

XXX

"I… think now you carry the four."

"But that would give us _this_ and _this _doesn't go into _that_."

"Then… multiply out the four."

"But… wait, why?"

"Because the four is in the way, goddammit!"

"Don't you yell at me, the answer could be a decimal, you idiot!"

"Who- Who uses decimals in real life!?"

"The same person who likes the four!"

XXX

**I'm sorry guys. This chapter sucks. I'm so out of it. My friend said I might just be in some sort of funk. I need someone to slap me in the face so I can get back on it. Anyways. Summer's here and I'll hopefully be writing more. Bleh. Gonna go write something. **_***is being out of it* *apologizes to everyone profusely* *throws cookies***_


End file.
